


Reciprocate

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Leon x Ada 【RE2】很短的短打他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 6





	Reciprocate

「My name's Ada.」

她不用轉過頭去都能想像到那個金髮警員有些沾沾自喜、壓抑不住嘴角上揚的表情，湛藍的雙眸中閃爍着她無法忽視的星芒。

畢竟在這到處都是不死生物的人間煉獄中遇到一個勉強能夠作伴的活人，的確是挺令人激動的，而且交換了名字意味着情感的建立，即使是萍水相逢的關係，也大大提升了生存下去的意欲。

就算是習慣了獨來獨往的她也不會例外。

因此她也沒曾奢望過會有誰去為她擋子彈，或是犧牲自己只為護她周全，直至她看到那朵綻放在Leon肩上的血花。

Leon那身染上了血污但不難看出是新簇的制服帶着一種初出茅廬的傻氣，總讓人忍不住想逗弄一番，同時那股正義凜然的氣勢令人覺得縱然他的經驗淺薄，也是個值得託付的對象。

他果然沒有令她失望，在看到她那身不恰當的裝束時只稍稍失神了一瞬，隨即關注回她的傷勢。

Leon包紮傷口的動作算不上輕柔，卻不帶任何別意，標準得像是救護員才是他的正職，真是位盡忠職守，恪遵操守的人民公僕。

可能是第一天上班就遇到各種驚險事件，又幫助了市民的經歷讓他有點飄飄然，她看不眼就有點壞心眼的回拒了他的攙扶，謔稱他只是個新人別太囂張，然後獲得了一個無可奈何的可愛表情。

大概沒有一個男人想被稱讚可愛，但第一個浮現在她腦中的字詞就是－－Cute，還要是粗體加大的那種。

他總是願意去相信人有善良的一面，她利用了這一點，讓他去為自己、為所謂的大義去賣命。

她用一個淺而長的吻堵住了他那張喋喋不休的嘴，一隻柔軟嬌嫩的手撫上年輕員警精壯的大腿，那單純的合作瞬間變質，給予了他，也給予了她一個繼續走下去的理由和信念。

好像曾有誰說過男人的大腿不能亂摸，罷了，就當是剛才的回禮吧。

禮尚往來嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> 慣例thanks for watching 
> 
> 純粹自爽的短打  
> 就是被摸大腿那一幕炸出來的靈感  
> 然後很抱歉我真的不想讓那兩個字出現在我的文章中  
> 就像侮辱了Leon和Ada還有我的作品
> 
> With the dawn  
> Do the next right thing
> 
> 再見(揮手


End file.
